Val's Tale
by chibi-ophelia
Summary: A little story told from the point of view of Val. X/F-ness galore.


**Val's Tale**

Sit back, and let me tell you a little story about Xelloss and my mother. This takes place about 500 years after I was born. Xelloss has hung around my mother's house for as long as I can remember. When I asked him once why he was still hanging around, he said, "That's a secret." However, I have my suspicions.... 

Anyway, Xelloss left to complete a mission of some sort for his master. He's been gone for about three years, now. One day, I heard a knock on the door while mother was out and got quite a surprise when I answered it. 

When I opened the door, there stood Xelloss, acting like not a day had passed since he last visited. I let him inside, and he looked around, smiling.

"Hello, Val. I see nothing has changed since I was last here. Where's your mother?" he asked.

"Hello, Xelloss. Mother went out for a while. Would you like some tea?" I replied.

His smile grew even broader. "Of course! I haven't had any of your mother's tea in such a long time." He placed his staff on the floor, next to a chair, and sat down. I brewed a pot of fresh tea and sat down, myself. Pouring a cup for each of us, I asked how his mission went.

"Oh, everything went splendidly. Can't tell you much more, I'm afraid. It's..."

"...A secret, I know," I finished for him, with a small sigh. Hundreds of years of living with him around, and he has never changed, in the least. 

Xelloss grinned, once again. "Good boy! I've taught you well." He picked up his teacup, smile becoming softer, almost wistful. "How is your mother doing?" 

I returned his smile. "She's been doing wonderfully. The people around here really love her. They come in droves to buy her pottery and tea." I lowered my voice, not sure how to put my next statement. "There's something you should know, though."

He prepared to take a sip of tea. "Oh, and what would that be?"

I decided the best approach would be the blunt one. "Since you left, mother has been... seeing someone." 

Xelloss quickly put down his teacup. His eyes opened. "What was that?"

I always supposed that Xelloss had feelings for my mother. His shocked reaction only confirmed my theory. "Mother has been seeing a man from this town. He started to visit her a few months ago and asked her out on a date. They've been dating pretty heavily these last few weeks."

Xelloss lowered his eyes and murmured, "Filia's been... going out with someone?" so quietly, even my sensitive hearing could barely pick it up. He seemed to be taking the news badly. His face took on a frustrated look I rarely saw him use. I suppose he was frustrated about the news bothering him so much.

I glanced up from my observation of Xelloss when I heard the bells on the door jingle. Xelloss looked up, as well, when he saw my mother come in with a man. He hid a scowl with that plastered-on grin of his. "Well, well, if it isn't dear Filia," he said. 

My mother turned sharply at the sound of his voice. I'm sure I saw a look of uncertainty cross her face, before she replaced it with a frown. "Xelloss. You're back," was all she said. I frowned, as well. I had seen her mooning about the shop those many months Xelloss was gone. I wish she would drop the act and admit she felt _something_ for him. 

Xelloss twitched a bit and settled for a dry grin. "Gee, thanks for the warm welcome, Filia. You never introduced me to that fellow you're with, by the way." 

Mother scowled at Xelloss. "I was getting to that, Namagomi!" I shook my head. She was back to her old ways, again. Fixing a huge smile on the man with her, she said, "Joe, this is Namagomi." The scowl then returned. "Namagomi, this is Joe."

Joe smiled broadly at Xelloss. "Hello, there! I've heard a lot about you." He extended a hand out to Xelloss. I could tell that Xelloss was fighting the urge to punch Joe's lights out as he shook hands with him. 

Joe continued, "I'm so glad you're here, Xelloss. Now, I have another witness to this wonderful occasion." I wondered what he could possibly be talking about. "Yes," Joe laughed, "today is the day I propose to my darling Filia!" I stared at him. He wasn't serious, was he? Xelloss was froze in place, as well.

Sitting a stunned Filia down in a chair, Joe got on his knees. "Filia, my angel, will you marry me?" Filia gasped and glanced over at Xelloss. Or, I should say, the chair where Xelloss had been sitting, not a moment before. I suddenly felt very worried, and I could tell that mother was, too. She stared at the empty chair, until Joe spoke up. "Um, Filia? Are you listening?" he asked.

My mother quickly looked back at Joe. "Of course!" she managed to say. "It's just that, well, this came rather unexpectedly. Do you mind, if I take some time to think about this?" 

"Of course, take all the time you need." He smiled and stood. "Until later, Filia-dear." As he left the shop, I could see how confused my mother was feeling. I sat next to her, silently, until she suddenly spoke. 

"Val... could you... find Xelloss?" she stammered, concern in her eyes. 

I smiled and patted her hand. "Of course, Mother. I'll be right back." I quickly teleported out of the shop and into the astral plane, looking for Xelloss. I soon spotted him and made my way towards him. I reappeared behind a bush and watched him for a few moments.

Xelloss was punching the life out of a tree, looking very upset. He was mumbling something, and as I observed him, his voice grew loud enough to understand.

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" Xelloss shouted. "She _never_ smiled like that for me! By now, she's probably a very happy fiancé. And, it's not... to me...." He trailed off and slid to the ground, covering his face in his hands. 

Yes, it was quite apparent that he was jealous of Joe. I decided it was time for me to step in. "Xelloss?" I said quietly. He didn't show any signs of hearing me. I stepped closer. "Xelloss? It's me, Val."

He remained as he was. I sighed and sat beside him. "You know, Xelloss, sometimes I wonder how you and mother can hide your feelings so." He seemed to perk up a little at that. I smiled. "You should have seen how Mother took your absence. For months, she moped around the house. When I'd ask her what was wrong, she'd reply, 'Nothing.' But, I could see she missed you, no matter how much she denied it."

Xelloss raised his head slightly. "Really?" he whispered.

"Really," I affirmed. "So, why don't you go back and tell her how you feel about this whole thing?"

He looked back down at his feet, as if they were the most fascinating things he had ever seen. "It's too late. She's getting married to..."

"Actually," I interjected, "she hasn't accepted his proposal, yet. She asked for time to think about it." I poked his shoulder lightly. "So, go on. Admit you have some feeling for her."

Xelloss smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, Val." He grabbed his staff, stood, and teleported away. 

As I prepared to teleport after him, I glanced at the poor tree Xelloss had vented his anger against. "Remember never to get Xelloss mad," I muttered to myself as I left.

Back in the shop, I heard some noise coming from the kitchen. I tiptoed to the door and listened in. 

"Xelloss!" exclaimed Mother. She must have looked at him more closely, then, because she murmured, "What happened to you?" 

"That's not important," Xelloss shrugged. "Did you miss me those three years I was gone?" he asked, abruptly.

"Maybe, I did; maybe, I didn't," Mother replied, haughtily. 

"That's not what a little birdie told me," Xelloss grinned. "Come on, admit it, you missed me." Mother stayed silent. "I missed you," Xelloss finally admitted. 

"You're just saying that," Mother protested.

"No, really, I did miss you. Every time I saw a blond head, I thought it was you. I would hear your voice in the middle of the night," Xelloss insisted. I was sure Mother must have been blushing, by now. She always was easy to embarrass. 

"All right, so I did miss you, too," Mother said quietly. "Why are you telling me this, now?"

There was a long silence. It seemed like an eternity. Peeking inside the kitchen, I saw Xelloss examining the floor very closely. "Maybe, I didn't want to lose you to some other guy," he said, at last.

Mother stared at him. "Xelloss, are you jealous?" When he didn't answer, she said, "What if I told Joe I would marry him?"

Xelloss sighed and softly replied, "Then, I guess this is the last you'd see of me." He was about to leave when Mother grabbed him by the shoulders.

"And, what if I told Joe I was already taken?" she smirked, suddenly kissing a very surprised Xelloss.

Xelloss stared at her when they broke off the kiss. "Did you mean that?" he asked, shakily.

Mother grinned and blushed. "Didn't that kiss answer that for you?" She winked at Xelloss, who was shocked in place. "If you want another kiss, you'll have to catch me, first!" She laughed and teleported away. 

Xelloss finally snapped out of his shock, and looking rather giddy, managed a lopsided grin. "You think you can get away so easily?" he stated mischievously and teleported after her.

"So, that's how it all happened. Xelloss and Mother are still enjoying the excitement of the chase, though he would marry her anytime she asked, I'm sure. Oh, and if you're wondering what happened to that Joe-smoe guy, don't worry. He soon got over his disappointment and found someone else to marry him. Now, could I interest you in a piece of pottery. Mother just made this vase the other day...."


End file.
